A Little Pirate In You
by Reading Books at Midnight
Summary: Emma is hiding some news from Killian. She's excited and he's desperate to know what it is. One Shot. Cute fluff. Captain Swan. Post-Finale


Thank you to all who favourited and reviewed my previous stories. Thank you Thank you Thank you! *hands out cookies and milk* Y'all are the best! I do hope you enjoy this one. I mean we all need a pregnant Emma telling Killy the news right?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Once Upon A Time. But I do own this story. I just borrowed the characters. Forgive me for loving them too much!

* * *

He knew something was up the moment the moment he laid eyes on her.

Killian had come back home from the docks to a very busy Emma humming to herself in the kitchen as she cooked dinner. She turned around when she heard him come in, spoon dripping with margarita sauce and hair cascading down her back in golden curls. She grinned at him trying to contain some stashed away happiness. Her smile may fool people but it wouldn't work on him. Not with her eyes practically glowing like a cat who saw a bowl of cream. Besides, he knew something was up from the way she turned around. There was hidden news. Juicy hidden news.

"Killian!" she exclaimed as he leaned in for a welcome home kiss, "You're back early."

"It was a good day at the docks," he said eyes narrowing that she hadn't spilled the beans on the hidden news. "Forget work now. Tell me Swan, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" said Emma innocently trying her best to keep a straight face. "Nothing happened."

"Swan, I can read you even with my eyes closed." He said. "Something's up."

"Well," she dragged, "Something did happen. But I don't think I should tell you yet because dinners almost ready. Go wash up."

She pushed him towards their bedroom before he could protest.

Dinner was a cheery affair. Just the two of them. Henry was at Regina's for the weekend. Killian kept an eye on her waiting for her to unconsciously slip what was on her mind. But Emma put up a good fight. She talked about work and how there was a quarrel between Dr. Whale and Leroy and thank god she came in time before Ruby bared her fangs. She talked about baby Neal and how he was able to say "Ma". They weren't sure if he was trying to say Emma or Mama. Nothing out of the ordinary. He nodded throughout dinner telling her about his day. She just_ didn't_ slip. The news was right there written all over her face but he just couldn't decipher it. It had to be real good news for her to keep it away from him. It was killing him and she knew it.

_Little minx_ he thought.

She kept that mysterious smile as she cleared the table and he helped her stack them in the dishwasher. They settled down on their sofa, Emma nuzzling up to him enjoying the peace that the evening brought with it.

"So I went to the doctor today." Said Emma suddenly.

Killian's head snapped down at her. He pulled back and looked at her worriedly.

"Did something happen, love? Have you taken sick?"

"No I'm fine. But we had a long talk. Her name is Dr. Alice. She's a gynecologist. That's a women's doctor."

"What did you talk about?" Killian said eyebrows furrowed confused.

"Well, she asked me about our house. I told her that we have 3 bedrooms. You know we never use that extra room. I told her that we didn't and she said we have to use it now," said Emma gravely.

"You mean the storage room?" Killian asked getting more and more confused with the nature of the conversation. "What does your doctor have to do with our storage room?"

"Well she told me we have to get it ready," said Emma her smile growing more and more.

"Ready for what?" he asked getting frustrated. "Emma, what is going on?"

Emma laughed lightly and took his hand placing it on her stomach.

"We have to get it ready," she said quietly eyes sparkling like stars on a quiet night.

It took him 2 seconds to fully understand what had happened. Killian's eyes widened with realization. A long lost joy filling his heart. He looked down at her stomach and then at her eyes.

Emma laughed and nodded tears forming in her eyes.

"Emma are you telling me that we're having a baby?" he exclaimed his voice getting caught.

"That is exactly what I am telling you." Emma said as her eyes finally betrayed her and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Killian laughed out. A laugh that sent her heart flooding with love. He gathered her in his arms kissing her head, her cheeks, her nose, her eyes. She started giggling hugging him close.

His hands circulated her stomach and he felt a small hard bump. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding back. He was going to be a father for that little being growing inside Emma. His throat constricted for a moment too overcome with the situation. Emma felt the change in her husband's posture. She gathered him to her, stroking his head.

"We're going to have a baby and you're going to be an excellent father." She whispered to him.

He nodded and whispered. "Thank you."

Killian sat back up but did not let go of her. He probably wouldn't let go of her for hours.

"Do we know what the baby will be?" he whispered.

"Yes." Said Emma. "Dr. Alice ran some blood tests. It seems that I am 3 months pregnant. She told me the sex of the baby."

"You were pregnant for 3 months and you didn't know?" Killian said indecorously.

"I had to be absolutely sure. It was very hazy at the beginning. Dr. Alice had her suspicions and seems she was right."

"Well then, tell me what the baby will be." He said anxiously.

Emma smiled warmly.

"It's going to be a girl."

A girl. Killian's heart was caught into something he never experienced in his 300 years at sea. Not even when Milah was alive and with him. No this feeling was new. It was as if there was this hidden side of him protected by a veil. A side he didn't even know existed until Emma uttered those 6 words. And the veil fell bringing on a whole new part of him.

He was going to have a baby girl. A little princess. She would call him daddy and he'd spoil her terribly. He would tuck her in at night and read her stories. He would tell her about the Enchanted Forest and some of his adventures. He would teach her to swordfight too. No lass of his would be pampered with dresses and jewelry only. She would giggle when he'd tickle and he would give her piggy back rides. She would say his name for the first time and he would feel his heart break to a million pieces. He would lay his life down for her. His little girl. His little princess.

Killian looked down at his wife and smiled.

"I have a name for the little lass."

Emma grinned at him and shifted closer if that was even possible.

"Let's hear it then."

"I was thinking. How about Leia. Princess Leia Jones. We'll come up with a middle name later. What do you think?"

Emma beamed at him and said:

"Leia. Perfect. Leia it is. I do hope she does not inherit your ego. One drama queen is enough for this family."

Killian smirked and bumped his head against Emma's laughing lightly.

"And I hope, my dear that she is exactly like you. Because you are without a doubt the most intriguing woman I have ever met."

Emma chuckled laying her head against her husband's chest and said:

"I then, hope she's a mix between the both of us. We make a pretty good team and she could benefit from being something of us both."

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma engulfing her in his warmth.

"Aye." He whispered.

They stayed silent until Emma's eyes began to flutter with sleepiness. Before she surrendered to the amicable darkness, she whispered:

"I love you."


End file.
